


To grow old with you is my biggest adventure of all.

by DwarvishWarriors



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, M/M, The Shire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Bilbo meet when they are young and every two years since that day, but life can have many twist and turns which need to be taken to reach the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To grow old with you is my biggest adventure of all.

Bilbo Baggins was born into an incredibly large family, the largest one in the whole shire and as an only child, and unsurprisingly, the black sheep of the family, Bilbo (on more than one or two occasions) found himself playing by himself or exploring the woods in search of elves with the other fauntlings teasing and sniggering at him from a clear distance. Bilbo didn't mind of course, he had a loving set of parents who would do anything to see him happy and he had his own tree house that he didn't have to share with anyone. Who needed friends anyway?  

 

But on a day just like any other Bilbo noticed, from his hidden perch in a large tree, a parade of carts and strange stout creatures marching into Bree, with trade furs and sparkling jewels trailing behind them. Among them also large looking bread knives that they had strapped to their waists or large butcher knives, like the ones his mother used to cut their meat for dinner, strapped to their backs.

 

Bilbo slipped down the tree quickly and ran home, running to his mother and telling her about the oddly shaped creatures he had seen walking into Bree and how they seemed prepared to have a large feast of bread and meat. His mother had only laughed gently, lifted young Bilbo into her lap and gently brushed his curls with her delicate fingers before she pulled a book out from the metal punctured chest next to her and flipped through the pages before coming upon a page with drawings on of the creatures he had seen. 

 

His mother had explained that those creatures were 'draws' or something along those lines and they were hearty beings from the East, who had travelled all this way to take advantage of the lucrative trade in Bree, also many of their young would be going through their coming of age ceremonies and needed new opponents to face that were both bigger and held more experience. Bilbo didn't understand that at all, why would these 'draws' have to prove their age? Did their parents not remember and give them gifts instead like his parents did on his age days?

 

However, Bilbo did not question especially when his father walked past and tutted, reminding her to not fill Bilbo's head with so many questions and wanderings but Bilbo's mother just rolled her eyes before watching his father walk away and returning her gaze back to Bilbo before saying softly.

 

"There are nothing wrong with questions and wanderings, Bilbo. The more you know the further you will go, and you my dear little one will go farther than any hobbit this world has ever seen. I promise."

 

Bilbo only smiled at his mother before laying his head against her warm chest and listening to her steady heartbeat before she began to hum, sending Bilbo into an easy sleep with dreams of new lands and creatures just waiting for him.

 

The next day Bilbo returned to the same tree that he was perched in the day before so he could peek over the thick wooden wall of Bree, he saw many of the younger looking creatures fighting with large men and the smaller beings seemed to have the upper hand as they swung their swords, which his mother had told him had nothing to do with the cutting of bread. Bilbo leaned a bit further on the branch to get a closer look at the stodgy creatures, but his overly large curl covered feet caused a problem as he stumbled over his own toes and fell from the tree, a pile of leaves softening his landing only slightly. 

 

Bilbo shook his head to clear some of the dizziness but only managed to rid himself of some of the leaves tangled in his golden locks, he looked up slowly before a thick pointy wooden stick, that somewhat resembled the dwarves swords, was press to his throat and he lifted his head higher to see a dark haired figure standing over him with a slight frown on his pointed face.

 

"What are you, creature?" The raven haired being asked before Bilbo slowly sat up and swallowed thickly. "Some sort of magic little leaf creature?"

 

"No I-I- I'm a Baggins." Bilbo replied and the creature s frown deepened.

 

"What's a Baggins?" The creature asked with a confused expression written across his features. 

 

"Me." Bilbo stated before shrinking back down. "An- and what are you?"

 

"I'm a dwarf." The creature replied before considering it and frowning again. "But it's a secret."

 

"Why's it a secret?" Bilbo asked as he got back to his feet and rubbed his hair again to rid the curls of more leaves, the raven haired dwarf then tucked his stick back into his thick belt.

 

"Because it is." The dwarf replied sharply before his face melted from what Bilbo already knew was his usual frowning expression. "I'm Thorin, of Erebor."

 

The raven haired dwarf extended a hand towards him and Bilbo took it before giving it a slight shake.

 

"I'm Bilbo Baggins…of here." Bilbo replied with a slight grimace and Thorin raised a dark eyebrows at him.

 

"You're named after your race? A strange custom indeed."

 

"Oh no, no, I am not a Baggins, well… I am… but I'm a hobbit!" Bilbo squeaked and Thorin hummed slightly. 

 

"So you are not a little leaf?" Thorin checked and Bilbo giggled.

 

"No, I am not a leaf." Bilbo laughed with a friendly smile. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

 

"Well… you have orangey hair, you fell from a tree and you landed in that pile of leaves, so I was quite curious." Thorin explained and Bilbo frowned slightly. 

 

"Well curiosity killed the cat." Bilbo recited as he had heard his father say it many weeks ago, but his new dwarf find seemed less impressed and he furrowed his brow.

 

"Who's cat?" He asked and Bilbo stuttered, searching for a reply but his mind faltered. 

 

"No- nobodies cat. It is just a saying." Bilbo stuttered in reply and Thorin hummed, his brow still furrowed in thought as he turned to the tree Bilbo had fallen from.

 

Bilbo only then took in the vision of his newest acquaintance, he was short like the other dwarves but still taller than Bilbo by a hobbit foot and a half, he had small sideburns that seemed less impressive compared to the beards he had seen on other dwarves, the raven haired boy also had one braid that he could see under the thick raven locks, the braid was short and placed behind his large ear that Bilbo now noticed was pierced like some of the older girls in the shire, the boy wore a long blue tunic with heavy pieces of cloth wrapped around his feet, which almost sent Bilbo into a state of shock. Strange creatures these dwarves. 

 

"How old are you little leaf?" Thorin asked as he took his wooden stick out again and began tapping the tree with it.

 

"Six." Bilbo replied as he leaned against the tree but he jumped in fright when Thorin laughed.

 

"I'm older than you! I'm seven." Thorin replied cockily, sticking his tongue out at Bilbo before retracting it for a moment and thinking. "Well actually I'm seven and a half."

 

"Wel-well I-I'm the eldest child in my family." Bilbo said proudly and Thorin shrugged him off.

 

"As am I." He replied and Bilbo deflated slightly. "How many siblings do you have?"

 

"Well actually I-I'm a- an… only child." Bilbo confessed and Thorin looked at him like he had said nothing at all before an idea shined in his eyes.

 

"I have two youngers… you can have one if you wish!" Thorin stated and Bilbo gasped audibly and bounced on his toes.

 

"Can I really?!" Bilbo asked and Thorin nodded quickly. 

 

"Of course, not Frerin though, you can have Dis, she's only three years old so she won't be missed as much as my brother." Thorin stated with a shrug and Bilbo grinned. 

 

"I've always wanted a sister…" Bilbo breathed and Thorin smiled fondly before he heard an unfamiliar voice call from the distance and he spun on his head and swung his wooden sword.

 

"Bilbo!" The sweet voice called and Thorin frowned. 

 

"Who is that?" Thorin asked and Bilbo sighed before waddling up beside Thorin and resting a gentle hand on the dwarves sword wielding arm.

 

"My mother." Bilbo replied before his mother in the distance called for him again. "I have to go."

 

"Will you come back tomorrow?" Thorin asked with a large smile and Bilbo noticed the gap in the middle of his top row of teeth, the smile was infectious so Bilbo couldn't stop himself when he smiled gently.

 

"Of course." Bilbo replied before scurrying back towards the shire, turning back and waving shyly once back at the dwarf before diving back into the soft bushes and low branches of trees, running towards his mother's soft voice quickly through the thin woods.  

 

The next day they met under the same tree, they talked about their families, Thorin making it clear again that Bilbo was still perfectly allowed to take his little sister and Bilbo telling Thorin how many cousins he had and how they all acted as if he didn't exist, when Thorin asked why Bilbo just said his mother told him that they were all foolish and were not worth his time because they all smelled like grumpy old people anyway, Thorin had only laughed in reply. They spoke of their homes, Bilbo was enchanted by the way Thorin's bright eyes glowed when he spoke of his home under the mountain, how the halls were grand and rich with gems, when Bilbo asked if dwarves were really birthed from stone like his mother had told him, Thorin had told him it was true because his father had told him the same thing when he asked where dwarlings came from. They spoke of the training Thorin was currently enduring and the lessons Bilbo's elders held on the rolling hills, Thorin was training to be a man (whatever that meant) and Bilbo was training to be a carpenter like his father, but the hobbit confessed that he was not good at woodworking at all, his tutors had told him that explicitly, he was instead more interested in his mother's work before she got married. She was an adventurer and she had seen the elves and the kingdoms of men and had seen the world as a wide, blank canvas for her own design rather than a already full canvas of everyone else's own creation, Thorin nodded in understanding saying his father knew a man like that, a magic man named Gandalf who wondered around the world and befriended everyone. Bilbo's eyes widened, all his life he had been looking for someone to share stories with, someone who understood him and held all his uniqueness in wonder. That someone was Thorin, Bilbo could feel it.

 

They met everyday under that tree for the week following and all the days of the months that followed, except for the days Bilbo had tutoring and the days that Thorin had his training, on those days Bilbo would watch him from his tree and smile, the dwarf was constantly surrounded by young dwarves of his own age, except for a small boy tottering beside him, who Bilbo assumed was Frerin, and a little girl waddling behind the group of dwarf males and looking perfectly content, Bilbo knew that was Dis almost instantly. 

 

Thorin returned to the tree later that day and Bilbo smiled but it soon faded when he noticed Thorin looking incredibly glum, even more glum than the day they met all those weeks ago.

 

Thorin?" Bilbo asked, reaching for his friend. "Are you well?"

 

"Bilbo, my father said we are returning home today." Thorin said with a sad sigh and Bilbo furrowed his brow.

 

"Home?" Bilbo asked and Thorin nodded.

 

"Home to Erebor." Thorin stated and Bilbo shook his head.

 

"Bu-but you can't." Bilbo stated, tears starting to form in his eyes at the very idea that his one friend was leaving. "For how long?"

 

"The trade season is every two years…" Thorin replied, his lips forming into a sad pout.

 

"Two years?" Bilbo repeated. "Bu-but that's a really, really long time, isn't it?"

 

"Yes Bilbo, it is." Thorin replied before Bilbo lunged forward and hugged him tightly, sniffing sadly into his shoulder as he pressed his face there.

 

"I'll miss you." Bilbo said weakly and Thorin smiled as he rubbed Bilbo's back in a comforting way.

 

"I'll miss you too, little leaf." Thorin replied and Bilbo laughed slightly at the affectionate nickname before a deep voice called out.

 

"Thorin!"

 

Thorin looked over to the gates towards the sound of the voice before the sounds of carts began rolling, Thorin looked down at Bilbo and smiled.

 

"That's my father." Thorin stated and Bilbo sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of the hand.

 

"Bye." Bilbo breathed.

 

"Goodbye Baggins." Thorin said as he bowed to the hobbit before running back towards the gates of Bree, Bilbo sagged in sadness when his friend disappeared behind the thick trees and bushes before he decided there was nothing else to do other than return home to his loneliness once more.

 

 

\---- Two years later----

 

 

Bilbo swung his legs over the sides of the thick tree branch he was sat on as he read slowly over his mother's old adventure journal, that she had gifted him for his ninth birthday, much to his father's annoyance. He was currently inspecting the drawings of elves and other amazing creatures Bilbo had never seen nor would probably ever see in his lifetime. But his reading was cut short when he heard cart wheels turning and chatting in the distance that was almost like a wishful memory but he looked over the edge of the branch to see the dwarves returning to Bree for their trading months, Bilbo still didn't know if he was dreaming or not until he heard the voice of a familiar friend.

 

"Little leaf!" The voice shouted and Bilbo looked around to see the raven haired boy grinning and waving at him.

 

"Thorin!" Bilbo shouted before he slid down the rough tree with his large feet, before he ran over to his friends and wrap his arms around him, as if he had never left.

 

"You've grown, little leaf." Thorin stated into the hug and Bilbo grinned, he knew that he still only came up to the dwarves shoulder but he still accepted the compliment.

 

"How are your brother and sister?" Bilbo asked and Thorin's face turned slightly stormy.

 

"Frerin is still a big annoyance and Dis is still yours if you wish because she has currently been playing dress up… with me and Frerin as princesses and her a knight." Thorin grumbled and Bilbo laughed loudly.

 

They spent the rest of the day fishing by the stream that ran through the woods, frolicking in the water shore and splashing one another. Making sure they didn't venture too deep, because it was common knowledge throughout the shire that Bilbo was the worst swimmer out of all the fauntlings, Thorin knew this too of course and even though he was a good swimmer in his own right there was no way he would risk his friends safety. 

 

Later that day when the final rays of sun pierced through the tops of the tree, Thorin and Bilbo retreated back to the tree, the hobbit climbing up first then helping the dwarf up because even though Thorin was a good swimmer he was an awful climber, especially in those overly large boots.

 

They sat there for a short amount of time, talking about their parents, family and homes, Bilbo said that he has now been moved into his own room and so had Thorin because before he had been sharing with his younger but now Frerin was snoring like a (in Thorin's own words) 'grizzly bear with a cold' he had asked to be moved out. Bilbo laughed at that before he gazed at the dwarf, followed by a sentence that he couldn't hold back as he had heard many elders say it a large amount of times.

 

"I-I would very much like t- to give you a kiss." Bilbo said with a light blush across his cheeks and Thorin furrowed his brow before shrugging. 

 

"Very well." Thorin stated and Bilbo had to stop himself from squeaking excitedly as he closed his eyes, puckered his lips and leaned forward, but he was stopped by the tips of a set of fingers and his eyes snapped open to find Thorin's hand palm up and open as if he was expecting something.

 

"What are you doing?" Bilbo asked and Thorin's brow furrowed again in confusion. 

 

"I'm waiting for you to give me a kiss." Thorin replied and Bilbo's eyes widened slightly.

 

"Oh, yes, right." Bilbo said and Thorin gave him a lopsided smile. "Jus-just close your eyes."

 

Thorin did as he was told and closed his eyes firmly, Bilbo then scrambled for something to give the dwarf until he plucked the acorn button from his waistcoat and placed it in the dwarfs hand, cupping his fingers around as he did, before Thorin reopened his eyes and grinned. 

 

"Thank you Bilbo!" Thorin exclaimed with a grin before tucking the button into his pocket. "I will treasure it always."

 

Bilbo only smiled slightly, until Thorin gently took his hand.

 

"May I return this kiss with one of my own?" Thorin asked and Bilbo had never nodded so quickly in his life.

 

The hobbit closed his eyes now and puckered his lips but they were flattened again as Thorin slipped something into his smooth palm, Bilbo opened his eyes to see a small braiding bead in his palm from Thorin's own hair.

 

"Thank you, Thorin, it is beautiful." Bilbo said trying to hide his disappointment as he held the silver and diamond encrusted piece to the light of the sun and smiled.

 

They parted ways then to return to their families, the hobbit giving Thorin a quick squeeze before scurrying off when he saw the contented smile on Thorin's face.

 

When Thorin returned that night to Bree he instantly began to gloat to his siblings and his friends that he had received and given his first kiss away, they all look amazed but the elders looked mainly shocked.

 

"What is that, Thorin?" His eldest friend, Balin, asked with a concerned. "Your first kiss you say?"

 

"Aye, that indeed." Thorin stated with his slightly furry chin held high. "Behold, a hobbits kiss!"

 

Thorin lifted the bronze button aloft, causing it to glisten in the setting sun, the youngers 'ohhhd' or 'awwwed' at the sight while the elders cackled loudly and covered their growing blushes behind their hands. Thorin looked at the oddly before raising his chin higher and marching away, a swarm of young dwarves behind him as he went.

 

Later that night when his father was tucking him and his siblings into their one large bed that they shared, as they were far too small for one man bed between them, Thorin told him all about the hobbits first kiss and handed him the small token as proof, but the old dwarf reacted as all the elders did by cackling loudly enough to wake a slumbering Warg forty miles away. He had finished by wiping mirth filled tears from the corners of his eyes and ruffling Thorin's fluffy raven locks before leaving the room and a soft wish of good dreams for his children. Thorin settled in then and placed his kiss on the large side table, watching the button glitter in candle light deep into the night and imagining all the things he and Bilbo would do together this summer, before he eventually fell asleep. 

 

But once again that summer passed far too quickly, as if they were in a dream. Those days of frolicking through rivers, searching for magical beings in the forest, and eating Bilbo's mothers famous honey and fruit sandwiches were quick to fade into cold weather and falling leaves, soon enough then Thorin was to return home and Bilbo was to return to his mind shattering loneliness once more.

 

Bilbo clutched onto Thorin as if he prohibited him from leaving his side, but Thorin returned the embrace as if he wished for the same thing. The sound of cart wheels began to rumble once again and Thorin's fathers voice called for him to appear, but that only tightened Bilbo's grip on him.

 

"It's alright Bilbo, now you can return to all your other friends!" Thorin exclaimed in silver lining but Bilbo's grip turned excruciatingly tight around him.

 

"I-I- but- but I have no other friends!" Bilbo sobbed into Thorin's collar, and the dwarf furrowed his brow. "I only have you, and you're my best friend…"

 

"I'm your best friend?" Thorin asked with a large smile and Bilbo nodded weakly against his shirt. "Well, you're my best friend too, Bilbo."

 

"An-and we always will be, right?" Bilbo asked pulling away now and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

 

"Right. We will always be best friends." Thorin promised and Bilbo nodded before the sound of wooden wheels turned closer. Thorin pulled the hobbit in for a final parting hug before running back towards the passing dwarves, but now the sadness Bilbo usually felt when his friend left was soothed because he knew he had a best friend that would last a lifetime. 

 

 

\----Two years later----

 

 

Bilbo sniffed into his shirt sleeve and wiped his tears away quickly, he was hiding from his enraged tutors because he may or may not have set fire to Penny Pentavilles skirts, even though he had recently turned twelve in years he was still in the infant skill class instead of the higher with those his own age, but back to Penny because it wasn't even his fault to begin with, if that stupid girl didn't try to impress the other stupid young hobbits with her stupid dance moves, if she could stupidly even call them that! Because Bilbo called them 'the movements you make when you walk into a spiders web' and that was being kind! 

 

"Bilbo!" A close by voice called and Bilbo looked up as he knew that voice as not one of his tutors, he got down from the tree branch and ran toward the calling voice, bursting through the brush and running towards the road to Bree, gripping his best dwarf friend in a tight hug the moment he saw him. 

 

"Bilbo? Why are you crying?" Thorin asked instantly knowing something was wrong and Bilbo explained into his shoulder that he was running from his tutors.

 

"Don't worry Bilbo," Thorin soothed. "You can come with me, I'm sure my father won't mind."

 

They followed the end of the string of carts then all the way back to Bree and past the large wooden gates, the market was bursting with light and with life. Young dwarves skipping with young men and old dwarves discussing topics such as weather and 'back in my day…' type sentences which made Bilbo laugh. A slight ring of string and horn music echoed through the air and Bilbo noted how nobody was dancing, which would be shocking in the shire. What also lingered in the air was the strange babble of Khuzdul, which Thorin had told him about many years ago, and the smell of rich doughy food that made Bilbo's nose twitch.

 

"What is that?" Bilbo asked pointing to the glossy loaves of bread on a nearby stand and Thorin looked over before laughing gently.

 

"Those are dwarvish sweet buns." Thorin replied and Bilbo liked his lips as a large dwarf woman trickled sweet clear syrup over the freckled buns. "Would you like one?"

 

Bilbo couldn't nod fast enough, his tears drying instantly on his cheeks as Thorin ordered one of the buns and the woman passed one over in exchange for three copper coins.

 

Bilbo ate noisily and quickly, the bun sticking to his fingers and around his cheeks as he scoffed the sweet roll into his mouth, Thorin only watched and chuckle before they arrived at a set of large silken tents on the outskirts of Bree where the dwarves were settling for the season. Thorin lead Bilbo into the largest tent of all, and they sat on pillows that were already set up in the centre of the front room. 

 

"Thorinnnnn!" A shrill voice called and Bilbo looked over to see a small dwarf girl come out of a back room, twirling and carrying a large blue dress with her. "It's your turn to be Princess Jade again!"

 

"Not now Dis, and I haven't played that silly game of yours in two years!" Thorin barked back turning a violent shade of red as Bilbo giggled and Dis placed her hands on her hips as she made a thoughtful face for a moment. 

 

"Nooo, we played last week remember? When you put all mother's old make up on and you-"

 

"Dis! I said not now!" Thorin shouted again but Dis seemed unfazed by it and only now noticed Bilbo sat opposite and grew wide eyed.

 

"Frerin! Thorin brought a boyfriend back!" Dis shouted and Thorin visibly winced before turning to Bilbo who was grinning at his younger sister. 

 

A young dwarf boy then appeared from the back room with a overly long dress on, dark smudges around his eyes where make up had been and vibrant red lips, but what really made Bilbo laugh was the way the boy wobbled in a pair of heeled boots. 

 

"Frerin!" Thorin shouted in annoyance but Frerin was long gone as to him the hobbit turned slowly in a flurry of silver light, his blond locks twisting as he turned his head to Frerin. The younger one stood there motionless, his mouth agape.

 

"I love you." Frerin blurted and Bilbo snorted into his hand as he heard Thorin's forehead drop into his heavy palm. The younger dwarf then looked down at himself, looked back up with horror stricken eyes before running quickly, falling a few times as his dress caught in his heels.

 

"I am so sorry about him." Thorin stated and Bilbo smiled in response. "He was dropped on his head as a baby."

 

That sent Bilbo into another flurry of giggles until at his side sat young Frerin, smiling a gap filled smile, finally wearing trousers and rubbing make up quickly off his face.

 

"I am Frerin, and what's your names?" The young boy questioned before pulling Bilbo's hand up and pressing it to his lips, much to Thorin's obvious agitation. 

 

"I-I'm-um-Bilbo, Baggins, Bilbo Baggins." The hobbit replied awkwardly and Frerin smiled at him like he had just recited a glorious poem.

 

"Bilbo, has anyone ever told you that the mighty gods stole stars from the sky and placed them in your eyes?" Frerin recited and Bilbo's brow furrowed before he opened his mouth to attempt a reply but was cut off by.

 

"Bilbo, has anyone ever told you Frerin used to wet his sheets until he was six?"

 

Frerin glared at his brother with wide eyes before frowning at his smugness. 

 

"Has anyone ever told you Thorin got lost in our own halls three times in a week?"

 

"Frerin hit himself in the face with a sword?"

 

"Thorin used to write poems about you!"

 

"Liar!"

 

Thorin then lunged at his brother, not that it was about him being a liar, because that wasn't true itself, it was about the fact that Frerin had been going through his papers, his personal papers might be add!

 

The rest of afternoon went on without another fight after that, but Frerin and Thorin still glared at each other sharply behind Bilbo's back as he and Dis spoke. Then later that evening after Thorin returned from walking Bilbo back to the shire as the sun began to set, his brother sat waiting on their shared bed with a stern glare on his face, as he began challenging Thorin to a duel for Bilbo's affections tomorrow at dusk before getting back into bed and settling down for sleep. Of course, the duel never happened, both too tired to move from their bed.

 

The next passing weeks were like any other, Bilbo and Thorin still met everyday by the old tree and exchanged picnic food and stories, but one day however would stand out in their minds forever. 

 

The pair were playing in the water again as they would do any other day, but since the rainfall of the summer past, which had lead to many floods, the river was unusually high. Neither noticed however, both busy trying to stand in the fast current or find good skimming stones, but then somehow Bilbo lost his footing on a slippery rock and was sucked instantly under the water, Thorin only noticing when a pale hand flailed out of the streaming white water. 

 

Thorin had no time to do anything, other than remove his cloak and tunic, before he dove head first into the icy water, the thick waves lashing against him like a tongue of a whip. Thorin noticed instantly the limp body of his best friend drifting between the thrashing waves, he jolted forward and grabbed the hobbits pale hand before pulling him to the surface, both gasping for air as Thorin guided them back to the shore, laying Bilbo there gently before wrapping his cloak around the hobbits slim body and laughing breathlessly as the hobbits pale skin returned to its soft pink colour. 

 

"Remind me to teach you how to swim." Thorin panted and Bilbo nodded quickly before curling closer to Thorin in an attempt to gain some more body heat and Thorin weaved his arms around the hobbit to pull him closer. 

 

The next months passed as they usually did, except for the added swimming lessons when Bilbo was feeling up to it, and the new sandwich recipe Bilbo's mother was testing that Thorin like a lot. But of course every summer faded eventually and this time Thorin felt more dread as he stood on his final day, having just told Bilbo his biggest secret.

 

"Three years?" Bilbo repeated and Thorin nodded solemnly. "Why so long?"

 

"My father wishes for me to focus intently on my training, seeing as I am to become a man in those three years." Thorin replied and Bilbo's furrowed brow deepened.

 

"Are you not already a man?" Bilbo asked in conflict. "You have a beard and everything!"

 

"No, I am not yet a man, nor is this a beard, more a scrap of fur." Thorin shrugged in reply before quietly adding. "I'll miss you."

 

"I'll miss you too." Bilbo confessed before they embraced each other tightly. 

"I'll write you." Thorin promised before he broke the hug, said his final goodbye and scurried away with Bilbo smiling sadly as he watched him

 

 

\----First year----

 

 

_Dear Bilbo,_

_We have finally arrived back in Erebor, we were side tracked by that king of the swine Thranduil wanting to talk new treaties to father. Took three months. Write back soon,_

_Thorin._

_Dear Thorin,_

_That ghastly Lobelia is at this moment in time discussing my 'betrothal' to her disgusting niece Prudence! Think I might be sick..._

_Bilbo_

_(P.S Prudence the pig is her name because she has a snout not a nose…)_

_Dearest Bilbo,_

_Your letter made me laugh more than I have done for many a year, ignore that horrid cow, what she lacks in height she makes up for in stubborn..._

_But then again as does your father…_

_Thorin._

_Not so dear Thorin,_

_How dare you say my father is stubborn! I shall have your braids when I see you next._

_Dear Bilbo,_

_I meant no offence to you or your family. However, dare you even attempt to remove my braids, I will have to release Thorin the Fearless._

_You've been warned._

_Dear Thorin the Brainless,_

_I fear no dwarf, especially ones who have not yet grown into their ears._

_Bilbo the Brave._

_Dear Bilbo the Terrified,_

_You smell and your feet are hairless._

_Dear Thorin the comeback king,_

_You smell worse than Lobelia the Loudmouth._

_Dear Bilbo the Horrid,_

_That was a low blow even for a hairless hobbit._

 

 

\----Second year----

 

 

_Dear shire born associate,_

_I am terribly saddened to write that his Lordship, Thorin the third of Erebor, may not take part in this letter affair any further, as he is deep in his studies and does not need to be distracted. We hope you there in your simple life may take notice of this note as a warning._

_Sincerely,_

_Sir Sidgrid of house Salaom_

_Dear Sidgrid the Snotty,_

_Does Thorin know of this new letter and rule? I'm sure he would be considerably discontent with this decision if he were aware of it! Secondly, what studies are needed for an already intelligent and wise dwarf?_

_Bilbo of the shire associate._

_Shire Master,_

_The young prince is very aware of this new decision and has agreed to it, any letters you send here any more will be instantly void and placed into a furnace. The studies of a noble are none of your concern, please do not respond to this letter as anything sent from this moment forth will not be read or errand to the young prince._

_Sir Sidgrid._

 

 

 ----Third year----

 

 

_Dearest Bilbo,_

_Quite a stressful time it has been, my tutors and raining over me constantly, haven't had a break in five months. Sitting down now to write you this letter and have a sticky bun that you used to love._

_Write back soon,_

_Thorin._

**(Void, letter not sent. Erebor carriers.)**

 

_Dear Bilbo,_

_Have not heard from you in many moons, are you well? Is that Lobelia trying to force Prudence the Pig into matrimony with you again?_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Thorin._

**(Void, letter not sent. Erebor carriers.)**

 

_Dearest Bilbo,_

_Are you well? What is going on? You know I hate not knowing, especially when I don't know about you._

_Please write back._

_Thorin_

**(Void, letter not sent. Erebor carriers.)**

 

_Bilbo,_

_Please if I have done something you must tell me! It does no good to bottle up your feelings, believe me._

_Please tell me you're well, that is all I ask._

_Patiently yours,_

_Thorin._

**(Void, letter not sent. Erebor carriers.)**

 

 

\----Third year----

 

 

_Dearest Bilbo,_

_I return to Bree in the following months, long has it been since I read anything from you. I do not know if it is from my own mistakes or the path life that has carried you from my side. But know this._

_I never stopped thinking about you all these three years, I am a man now that is for certain and yet I am not man enough to tell you what is in my heart, because all that is in my heart, is you._

_Beautiful you._

_I miss everything about you desperately, how close we were, how close we could have been, the way your hair glows like gold in the sunlight or the way your nose crinkles when you laugh. I missed the way I used to look at you even when you didn't see it, or the way I thought that it was impossible so beard over heel for my only best friend._

_Well it is possible Bilbo, you made it possible._

_Lovingly yours,_

_Thorin._

**(Withheld, letter not sent. By a lovesick prince.)**

 

\----Six months later----

 

Bilbo didn't return to the tree when he noticed the dwarves carts rolling into Bree, he promised his mother to help in the garden that day and now he was fifteen years old he had lessons later in the day so he was far too busy to meet that ungrateful, forgetful, lump Thorin Durin. Bilbo stuck his spade into the mud with more force than was needed, before looking towards the dirt road again, he knew deep in his heart that he wanted to see Thorin again, but his mind only spoke of how the dwarf decided a few years ago to just stop writing and cut Bilbo from his life.

 

"Your heart is distracted, dear one." A soft voice said behind him and Bilbo jumped at it slightly before he turned to see his mother stood in the houses doorway with two glasses of a pink drink, Bilbo scoffed slightly before quickly returning to his digging. 

 

"My heart is not distracted at all." Bilbo replied quickly, not looking his mother in her all knowing eyes, afraid he would confess under the weight of her bright green gaze.

 

"Then why are you using the wrong end of the shovel?" 

 

Bilbo looked to his hands then to see the handle of the shovel deep in soil and the blade in his hands. The hobbit threw the shovel to the ground like it betrayed him, before wiping his hands on his trousers and huffing in annoyance. 

 

"What is the matter little one?" Belladonna asked and Bilbo sighed again before looking at the final trickle of dwarf carts in the distance and smiled, he hadn't seen Thorin pass in a cart or on foot so there could only be one place he would be, knowing that was like believing Thorin never abandoned him all those years ago.

 

"Mother, I must go for a while, I'll be back before sunset to help with the garden!" Bilbo promised before his heavy feet carried him away quickly and his mother watched him run towards the forest with a new burst of energy which had been unexplainable lost two years ago.

 

Thorin sat against the trunk of the tree, waiting patiently for the hobbit he had lost contact with. He never understood why Bilbo stopped writing to him and he hoped the hobbit was well and was not angry at him any more, but the hobbit was not here at there place on the time they always met. Until Thorin heard heavy footsteps approach and he looked everywhere before his hobbit appeared from behind the hedges nearby.

 

"Little leaf!" Thorin shouted before he opened his arms and were instantly filled with a small hobbit who was laughing happily, almost deliriously, and Thorin joined him.

 

"Why did you never write me back?" Thorin asked into Bilbo's slim shoulder before Bilbo pulled back and furrowed his brow at him.

 

"I was sent a note, by some Sidgrid of snotty ville, saying that you wanted nothing to do with me because you were deep in your studies, and all the letters I sent after would be incinerated." Bilbo replied honestly and Thorin frowned. 

 

"Sidgrid is my father's advisor." Thorin recalled before his frown sharpened. "I do not recall such approval on a note, did you receive my letters?"

 

"I received no letters from you, for at least two years." Bilbo said weakly and Thorin's scowl darkened. 

 

"They must have been intercepted." Thorin hissed in annoyance before he settled. "Bilbo, I swear, I never stopped writing to you. I never stopped thinking about you all these years. I'm so sorry."

 

"It's fine Thorin, I do not blame you." Bilbo comforted before hugging him again, only to giggle and pull out a second later as something scratched at his neck.

 

"Thorin, your beard!" Bilbo exclaimed as he pointed to the thatch of raven stubble now roaming across his cheeks, jaw, and chin. "It is incredibly impressive!"

 

Thorin laughed loudly and thanked the hobbit with a wide grin before Bilbo returned the smile. 

 

"Does this make you a man now?" Bilbo asked and Thorin shrugged slightly. 

 

"Not yet, there is still the tournament I must fight in to prove myself." Thorin replied before quickly adding. "Will you come see me fight?"

 

"Of course, you're still my best friend after all." Bilbo said with a wide smile and Thorin sagged his shoulders in relief before the two parted ways.

 

Later that summer when the coming of age ceremony was in motion in the small town of Bree every dwarf in the land came to see the eldest prince finally become a man, because there was no doubt that he would fail. When it finally reached the end of the welcoming ceremony, Thorin's duel with his taller opponent was a long and skilled fight. The man, who was Thorin's opponent,  stood at least three heads taller than the dwarf and his blade was surely twice as long. Bilbo sat in the stands that surrounded the ring with Frerin and Dis at his side. However, he paid them not to much mind as he was busy intensely watching Thorin through the whole fight, as he was naked from the waist up, his chest was already heavy with thick muscle and patches of hair that matched the hair on his jawline and scalp. 

 

"Are you blushing, Bilbo?" Dis asked in a whisper and Bilbo shook his head but touched his heated cheeks to check.

 

When Thorin span on his heel and struck his opponent in the chest with his shield, the tall man fell to the floor with a rough thud. The ring was silent for a moment before it broke out into loud cheers and calls of congratulations from the dwarves in the crowd. Thorin raised an arm in the air for the sign of victory before helping his opponent up and bowing to him. Thorin's father leapt out from behind Bilbo and ran down to the centre of the ring, brandishing a new bead to replace the old one in Thorin's hair. Making him now and forever a man in the eyes of Erebor.

 

After the celebration and feast, Thorin and Bilbo found themselves sat on the balcony of Bilbo's long forgotten tree house and watching as fireworks were set off in nearby Bree to celebrate the young dwarves becoming a man. Bilbo bit his lips slightly, but he knew Thorin would make him ask the questions that scurried about his mind eventually so there were no secrets between them.

 

"Now that you're a man, what exactly are you allowed to do?" Bilbo asked suddenly and Thorin looked at him with a lopsided smile, before he watched the shower of gold drift from the sky after an emerald green explosion. 

 

"Well, I am allowed to either continue my studies in swordsmanship, enter new lessons or tutoring, or work. I am allowed go into war and I-I can…" Thorin started but then he paused and swallowed thickly, his nerves stirring slightly. "I can… begin the courting process."

 

"Courting?" Bilbo questioned and Thorin nodded, explaining what it was and Bilbo knew the tradition in the shire, even though it was under a different name. "Oh, right… are you- I mean- is there anyone interesting to you?"

 

"No. Well I mean, I have many suitors back home that my father would take great happiness from, if I were to court them, but they are all simple or stuck up… or both." Thorin stated and Bilbo giggled slightly, before the dwarf slowly added. "And I… well I'm afraid I- my heart is already taken by another."

 

"Oh...Congratulations." Bilbo said weakly, but still trying hard to hide his disappointment and sadness and his friends blatant infatuation with this mysterious person. "Do I know them?"

 

"No." Thorin replied sharply before clearing his throat as if he was trying to hold down what his heart was calling for him to say, because he would rather keep Bilbo as a friend forever instead of taking a chance and losing him. "Well, I do not believe so."

 

"Well, I wish this person knows how special they are." Bilbo breathed before resting his head on Thorin's shoulder. "But tell me Thorin, are they beautiful?"

 

Thorin looked down at his own thick shoulder, to see a mop of golden hair resting upon it and nuzzling gently as if about to fall asleep, Thorin only smiled slightly before replying. 

 

"They are indeed, the most beautiful creatures I have ever met, outside and in."

 

Another red firework crackled above them and sprinkled the world in a soft golden light before both hobbit and dwarf were settled in a gentle sleep.

 

 

\----Three years later----

 

 

It was another long three years because during the winter of the second year Erebor suffered great loss in crops due to plummeting temperatures, they worked their crops back eventually but did not have enough for trade. Luckily this time, during their separation, the pair were allowed to keep in contact with their letters, Bilbo had turned nineteen the year a twenty year old Thorin was to return to him. Unfortunately, on the day they were meant to meet by the tree the rain fell heavily and Bilbo was stuck in Bagend. Sitting in his quiet bedroom, drinking delicious tea and reading an amazing adventure novel he had borrowed from his mothers selection. But his quiet night was interrupted when he heard the sound of flesh knocking on glass, he looked up to his only round bedroom window to see a grinning Thorin standing soaked outside and Bilbo squeaked in surprise, he quickly ran to the window and flipped the latch open, pushing it open quickly and helping Thorin through.

 

"What are you doing here?" Bilbo hissed in a whisper knowing that his father would still be awake and had ears like a hawk.

 

"I came to see you." Thorin replied with a bright, charming smile and Bilbo rolled his eyes.

 

"I sent you a note saying not to visit until tomorrow, how did you even get past the flood water?" Bilbo asked and Thorin shrugged before simply replying. 

 

"Swam."

 

Bilbo looked at Thorin over now and noticed his clothes were soaked right through and he was dripping over the carpet. Bilbo tutted before leading Thorin further into his room, the large dwarf not used to being in such small conditions that he knocked into the table and spilt Bilbo's tea cup over.

 

"Oh bollocks!" Thorin shouted and Bilbo smacked a hand over the dwarves mouth as he heard familiarly heavy footsteps coming up the hallway before stopping in front of his door.

 

"Bilbo, are you alright?" A voice called through the door that Bilbo knew as his father's gentle voice. 

 

"Yes!" Bilbo called back before coming up with a half decent excuse. "I-uh-I stubbed my toe!"

 

"Very well," Bungo replied before pausing. "Me and your mother are going to bed now, please do not stay up too late."

 

"I won't!"

 

Bilbo then listened to his father walking away before turning back to Thorin who was gazing at him with adoration in his eyes, causing the hobbit to cough awkwardly. Before he quickly removed his hand from Thorin's mouth, and quickly walked towards the door.

 

"Stay here." Bilbo said, as if he was taming an energetic puppy. "I'll find you some clothes."

 

"You look great, by the way." Thorin stated quickly before awkwardly adding. "I mean, you always look great, but wow. Age has been a kind one to you."

 

"Thank you." Bilbo said before he ducked out of the room and tiptoeing toward the warm closet where he knew his father kept his clothes, because there was no way his own clothes would fit Thorin's muscle thick body.

 

When Bilbo returned to the room, his jaw almost hit the floor. Thorin was stood in front of the window, completely naked, besides a pair of thin undergarments that left absolutely nothing to the imagination, the dwarfs back was towards the hobbit but the stream of silver light from the moon and rain made the being look like he was chiselled from the very stone of Erebor. Bilbo had known these past years that Thorin was working hard in his swordsmanship classes, as he had mentioned it in his notes, but he didn't know the results would be so…delightful.

 

"Thorin, come away from the window." Bilbo said as he took Thorin's arm and pulled him away gently. "You don't want to send old Loudmouth Lobelia into a fit."

 

Thorin chuckled and Bilbo focused on anywhere other than the thick muscle jiggling on the dwarfs chest as he laughed, the hobbit focused instead on the clothes in his hands and not on Thorin, before he practically threw the clothes at Thorin's chest and turned away. 

 

"You can stay until the storm clears." Bilbo stated as he heard the soft rustle of clothes behind him. "Would you like some tea?"

 

"No thank you, I am quite alright." Thorin's voice rumbled before the springs of Bilbo's mattress squeaked, causing Bilbo to blush as he turned to see Thorin lounging on his bed and looking incredibly smug at his new clothes, since Bilbo's father was more wide to the sides and not his chest area like Thorin, the small pearl buttons were harshly being stretched and thick chest hairs poked out, the same occurrence happened to his trousers which were tight around his large-

 

"How are your siblings?" Bilbo asked awkwardly as he began putting away his cup of tea and his book.

 

"They are well, Dis is beginning her studies soon in the winter for her nursing qualification and Frerin is shagging his way through Erebor one dwarf at a time…quite the flirt he is." Thorin replied and Bilbo giggled as he stoked the fire and placed on a new lump of wood on the flickering embers.

 

"Nothing like you then." Bilbo replied and Thorin chortled. 

 

"Aye, I'm not one for flirting, besides Frerin is the heart throb. I'm just the awkward prince of Erebor. What about you?"

 

"What about me?"

 

"Have you ever... you know… done anything with anyone…" Thorin asked looking hopeful at the small hobbit who was blushing brightly. 

 

"No, I-well I…this is going to sound so very cliché." Bilbo began, slapping his hands over his bright cheeks.

 

"I like clichés." Thorin replied with a reassuring smile.

 

"I've never done anything because I've... never loved anyone in the Shire… and the first time I do anything I want to make sure it is with someone that I love, and with someone I want to be with for the rest of my life." Bilbo confessed and Thorin nodded with an agreeing smile, confessing that he would want the same thing. 

 

Bilbo crawled into bed a moment later with Thorin and smiled at him, before Thorin placed their hands together and laced their fingers, Bilbo blushing brightly as be watched the dwarf gaze at their conjoined hands.

 

"Do all hobbits have such sweet hands?" Thorin asked and Bilbo's head gently and smiling at the dwarf.

 

"I get mine from my mother, she has very little hands." Bilbo stated and Thorin hummed slightly. 

 

The pair eventually fell asleep, their hands still clasped around one another's at their sides, Thorin leaning slightly against the headboard and Bilbo sleeping with his head against the dwarfs chest with a small smile on both their faces.

 

\----

 

"Bilbo!" A voice called followed by quick gentle knocks at his chamber door, this repeated many times. "Bilbo!"

 

Bilbo woke quickly that morning, noticing from behind his eyelids the grey light streaming through his window, obviously the storm was just finishing up. The second thing Bilbo noticed was the strange rasp against his cheek, he opened his eyes then and noticed the thatch of dark hair and thick arms wrapped around his waist, then he noticed his hands resting on Thorin's tanned, hard, abdomen. 

 

Bilbo made a startled squeak and shoved Thorin out of his bed, waking the dwarf up instantly with a pained groan as he hit the floor.

 

"Bilbo? Are you alright?" The voice called and Bilbo scrambled out of the bed and wrapping his robe around himself quickly. 

 

"Yes I just dropped my… pillow." Bilbo called back, wincing at his own terrible excuse and the chuckle from the dwarf still on the floor did not help. 

 

"I need your help to prepare for the festival tonight." The voice called and Bilbo groaned, he had completely forgotten all about it. His bright blush deepened when his mother's voice added. "Remember, now you're of age you need to bring a date with you, I hear Tommy Roseville down by the river front wishes to ask you!"

 

Bilbo held back an annoyed groan until he called back. "Okay, mother."

 

"Be sure to brush your hair, and hurry up please."

 

"Yes mother, I'll be right out!" Bilbo called and footsteps hesitantly left from his door. Bilbo turned then to see a dishevelled Thorin with his hand under his jaw as he leant on the edge of the bed, grinning at Bilbo as he did.

 

"Tommy Roseville, huh?" Thorin teased and Bilbo rolled his eyes. "Is he good looking?"

 

"I suppose. I mean he has these lovely blond locks and the darkest eyes in all the shire. Quite the looker really." Bilbo teased back, taking great pleasure in the distressed look on Thorin's face, but the dwarf tried to disguise it with a incredulous scoff.

 

"I bet he's as dull as an old penny." Thorin stated. "Want to make them all jealous and make more than a few heads turn, take a dwarf. Maybe a prince dwarf with dark hair, bright eyes, considered quite handsome among his people..." 

 

"Where's Frerin then and I'll ask him." Bilbo joked and Thorin practically hissed.

 

"Not. Frerin. I was talking about me." Thorin huffed.

 

"You?" Bilbo replied in a fake shocked expression.

 

"Aye, me. I would be happy to escort you." Thorin replied. 

 

"Maybe I don't want you to escort me."

 

"Maybe you should find someone else then."

 

"Maybe I should."

 

"Fine."

 

"Fine. Maybe you should come get me at seven."

 

"Maybe I'm looking forward to it.

 

"Maybe I am looking forward to it too."

 

"Maybe I should go."

 

"Maybe you should."

 

"Maybe I'll see you tonight."

 

"Maybe I'll see you first."

 

Bilbo opened the window then and Throin climbed out before he wished Bilbo a good day, and began scurrying away back to Bree. Leaving Bilbo grinning like a fool as he did before he quickly got ready to leave.

 

\----

 

That evening, as the sky began to turn dark, there was a knock at Bagends front door. Belladonna and Bungo exchanged confused looks as they were busy getting ready for the festival, their son sat in the living room with a wide grin on his face.

 

Bungo pulled open the door quickly and in stepped in the hooded figure of a dwarf.

 

"Master Baggins, my name is Thorin Durin and I-I wish to ask for the presence of your son for tonight's festival."

 

Bilbo practically ran to his father's side and grinned brightly causing Bungo to raise a brow at him.

 

"I suppose if Bilbo wishes, he can-"

 

"See you at the festival!" Bilbo exclaimed as he took Thorin's hand and began pulling the dwarf down the front path.

 

"Bring him back by twelve!" Bungo called, but the pair were already gone into the night.

 

They spent only a short time at the festival, they were not exactly keen to be where they felt unwelcome by the judging glares and whispers of elder hobbits all around. They spoke in hushed tones, drank the spiked punch, and danced together, before they left the festival as the night grew darker and ended up in Bilbo's tree house, listening to the distant sounds of music and hooting hobbits.

 

"I'm sorry about that, my people aren't exactly welcoming to outsiders, which perfectly explains my standing in this place." Bilbo huffed in confession but Thorin simply placed his hand on Bilbo's arm and rubbed it gently. 

 

"They do not know what they miss out on then, because you Bilbo, are one of the most astounding creatures I have ever met." Thorin stated before he paused and chewed his bottom lip nervously before he quietly asked. "…And I-I would ve- very much like to... give you a kiss."

 

Bilbo extended his hand toward him and waited for the kiss, he remembered the 'kiss' they had exchanged when they were younger, he still had his in his cabinet next to his bed and he remembered Thorin writing in a letter that his was in his chest pocket at all times, next to his heart. 

 

Bilbo closed with eyes waiting for a weight in his hand but it never came and instead he felt a warm hand caress his cheek, causing his eyes to snap open just as Thorin leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Bilbo squeaked in surprise, having never been kissed before it was a strange sensation but he melted into it as Thorin wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pulling the hobbit into a deeper kiss. But then Bilbo remembered something and pulled back sharply. 

 

"Little leaf?" Thorin whispered trying to pull Bilbo back into the kiss but the hobbit pushed him back slightly. 

 

"What about the being that took your heart so you could never be with another again?" Bilbo asked quickly and Thorin broke from his dream like moment and furrowed his brow at the hobbit. 

 

"What are you talking about?" 

 

"We were sixteen, sat right here, and I asked you about becoming a man and you told me about your suitors, and how you could never fall for them or anyone else because you already loved another, why are you kissing me if you are so madly enchanted by another? I never took you for a lecher, Thorin!" Bilbo said quickly with a scowl on his face and Thorin paused for a moment before chuckling and the hobbits scowl deepened. "What's so funny?"

 

"You. You silly creature, I was talking about you because you're the one I love, the one I've always loved, and the one I will love until I die."

 

"Oh, Thorin." Bilbo breathed after a long pause. "I love you too."

 

Bilbo was the one to jump forward then and smash their lips together, that night they exchanged gentle kisses and soft touches until Bilbo was meant to be brought home. However, what Bilbo's parents did not know was that after their son was dropped off by the mysterious dwarf, the raven haired man snuck around the back of the house and climbed through Bilbo's bedroom window, Bilbo tugging the dwarf in quickly and kissing him soundly before they fell into bed and just laid there, nothing more, for the whole night.

 

Thorin did not leave when summer ended, he instead worked at a smiths shop in Bree for the two years until the dwarves returned, he asked his fathers blessing in marriage which he gave completely, before leaving to ask Bilbo's parents for theirs, which was far more tricky. Belladonna was in total support as she knew her son had been so lonely until Thorin came to him, but Bungo was far harder to convince. 

 

After another few months of convincing, Bungo accepted. Bilbo had the surprise of his life when twenty two years to the day, to the very hour, Thorin took him to their childhood tree, got down on one knee and asked for Bilbo's hand. Which of course the hobbit said yes.

 

They married three months later under the same tree they had shared their childhood under, Thorin said he didn't cry but Bilbo will tell you completely different. Bilbo wore a bright yellow suit with braided yellow flowers in his hair, whereas Thorin's outfit was dark as night and he wore a shining silver crown encrusted with sapphires, the only item that combined their outfits was a white orchid tucked in their overcoats. When the ceremony ended Belladonna tearfully hugged Bilbo and kissed his temple while Bungo stood nearby shaking Thorin's hand.

 

"I told you, my Bilbo, you will go farther than any hobbit this world has ever seen, that is not my promise to keep any more, you now control your future. But I know you will do fine because you always have been just fine the way you are."

 

Bilbo laughed wetly as they pulled out of the hug, wiping the tears that formed in his eyes away before his mother handed him a large leather book that looked like her own adventure book that he could now fill with his own journeys and stories about his future with Thorin. 

 

The couple left their wedding party later that evening just as fireworks began to crackle in the sky, both dwarves and hobbits danced together around the large roaring fire and shared recipes with one another. Thorin lead Bilbo back to their house in Bree which he had purchased with the money that he earned from metal working, as part of tradition Thorin ducked down picked the hobbit up, causing the creature to squeak, before carrying him over the threshold of their new home. The dwarf practically jogged to the bedroom and began to strip as he placed the hobbit on the bed, who was also stripping slowly as he watched his now husband do so.

 

"I've waited for this day for this day for six years." Thorin breathed as he leaned over the hobbit and kissed him firmly. 

 

"Keep doing that and you'll get your chance." Bilbo breathed before pulling Thorin onto the bed and rolling over with gentle kisses.

 

They laid together after many rounds in their bed. Even when Thorin eventually fell asleep on his back, Bilbo was still squirming in his lap, kissing the dwarfs furred chest and nipping at his collarbones. However, once Bilbo heard his husband snore heavily he looked up, giggled, and rolled off him to cuddle into Thorin's side, the dwarfs arms wrapping around him instantly as Bilbo toed the duvet onto them both.

 

"I love you." Bilbo breathed into Thorin's chest and the dwarf hummed slightly in his sleep as if he was repeating the words to Bilbo.

 

Would anyone ever believe that Bilbo Baggins, the odd little halfling, the black sheep, and the total mess up of the Bagend line married a dwarvish prince? No, they certainly would not. But then again neither did Bilbo himself. He looked up at his slumbering husband then, seeing the face of the young boy he had met all those years ago and he smiled as he nuzzled closer to the dwarfs chest and falling (as if for the first time in his life) into a comforting sleep. No longer worried about being so alone, because he was married, married to the love of his life and his best friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


End file.
